


The Alpha And The Beta

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You finally get sick of Derek’s constant need to train. But when you decide you’ve had enough, he decides he’s not about to let you leave so easily.





	The Alpha And The Beta

“Fuck!”

Your back slammed against the mat, your breaths coming out in pants, body covered in sweat.

Aching muscles and a pounding head had you completely tired out.

“No more”, you panted, rolling over and attempting to stand, but your legs were like jelly, buckling under your weight as you fell to your knees again.

You didn’t care how pathetic you looked, deciding to crawl over to the bottle of water in your bag, your throat dry.

“Really?”

You rolled your eyes at his voice, looking over to see Derek, drenched in sweat, but barely out of breath.

“Fuck you, dude! You’re like 50. You’ve had time to adjust”.

You got to your bag, rummaging through it, until your hand gripped the bottle.

You didn’t hesitate to rip the bottle cap off, drinking the water as though you’d been in the desert for weeks.

Derek watched you, shaking his head with disappointment.

“Get up, y/n. We’re not finished yet”.

You looked at him, eyes wide and nose flaring.

“No!”

“No?”

You crossed your arms like a petulant child.

“No. I’m doing anymore today. We’ve been training non-stop for days. I’m sick of it! You don’t go easy. You’re mean. You shout all the time. And you’re sweaty as hell”.

You knew deep down the last one wasn’t exactly a negative.

A sweaty Derek was a major turn on, not that you’d openly admit that.

But you were just rambling, trying to make him feel somewhat sorry for you in the hopes that he’d let you go home for tonight and maybe leave you alone for the next few days, because you had no idea how much longer you could deal with this constant training.

“Well, I’m the alpha. And you do what I say”.

You scoffed, using the wall to steady yourself as you got up, bag in hand.

“Fuck off. You might have turned me, Derek, but I’m not a slave. I’m gonna walk out that door and you can’t stop me”.

You’d barely even taken two steps, when strong hands gripped your arms and pulled you back, slamming you into the wall with force.

The air left your lungs, your back aching as Derek held you in place.

“You think this is a joke? There’re people after us, y/n. Other wolves. Hunters. God knows what else. And you need to learn how to protect yourself. Fast. So you’re not fucking going anywhere”.

His words barely registered with you, your mind too focused on how your breasts were pressed right up to his chest.

Your thin sports bra and his barely there vest not stopping the heat that was coming off him.

You watched the bead of sweat trail down his neck, disappearing into the forest of dark hair he had on his chest.

Suddenly, you felt a hand cup your heated mound through your yoga pants.

You gasped as he pressed his palm into you, licking his lips as his eyes turned practically black.

“I can smell the lust radiating off you. I can smell how wet you are. Does it turn you on? Me being so rough? You want that?”

His face got closer and closer, lips brushing against your ear as his beard scratched at your cheeks.

“You want your alpha to take you? You want me to pound into your pussy, stretch you and fill you up?”

You gulped, mouth hanging open as you felt yourself get wetter and wetter.

“Fuck me”, you breathed out, knowing he heard you clearly.

Derek smirked, hands going to your thighs as you jumped into his arms, legs locked around his waist.

He gripped your neck, pulling your lips to his, not wasting any time to probe his tongue into your mouth.

You moaned at the rough kiss, sloppy and wet, his grip tightening as the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back.

You broke the kiss, pulling back and staring into his eyes as you ground down on his strained cock.

“Someone’s desperate, aren’t they”, you teased, watching his eyes screw shut, his chest heaving.

He growled, his hand stroking your drenched pussy through your yoga pants.

“So are you”.

You flashed your eyes yellow, Derek’s flaring red, before you ripped his vest apart.

He did the same with your sports bra, pulling you down and latching his mouth onto your nipple.

You groaned at the feeling of his wet mouth around it, the bud hardening instantly, his other calloused hand coming to grope your free breast.

Your hands came to his sweaty hair, pushing his face further into your chest, as you rocked your pussy over his clothed cock.

As amazing as he was with his mouth, you needed more.

“Get your shorts off!”

Derek nodded against your breast, switching to your other nipple as he raised his hips, taking you with him.

You fell into him, his hand snaking around your back to hold you steady as he slipped his shorts off.

Your head fell onto his shoulder, kissing him lightly, before you bared your fangs, clamping down.

He howled, his full body weight flipping you over and pinning you down to the mattress.

You looked up, his face covered in hair, fangs visible and his eyes fully red.

You would’ve felt terrified if you weren’t so turned on. And you knew he was too, judging by the raging boner he had.

He stared down at you, the dominance rolling off him, before his face changed back and his lips were on yours again, his hands stretching and tearing the yoga pants apart.

When his hand touched your bare pussy, he sniggered.

“No panties. Good girl”.

Your pussy clenched at the name, your daddy kink rearing its head.

You knew Derek was just shy of ten years older than you, but the thought of calling him daddy was enough to almost make you orgasm.

Without warning, Derek plunged two fingers inside your needy pussy, the stretch burning, but quickly ebbing away as the pleasure began building.

Derek worked you as though he’d done this to your body a million times before, his fingers curling just the right amount to hit that spot that could make you cum instantly.

His fingers were fast, thrusting in and out, your wet pussy squelching around his digits.

Your face was getting more and more flushed, the coil in your abdomen tightening.

Derek could sense it, deciding it was time to push you right over the edge.

His hot breath hit your folds, before he sucked your clit into his mouth.

That was all it took for you to clench around his fingers, your toes curling as your came hard.

Derek didn’t stop there though, continuing to fuck you with his fingers, not easing up at all, making you crash into another orgasm.

Your body was shaking, your breath coming out in short pants.

You couldn’t even scream, the pleasure being all that your body could focus on.

Derek watched as you tensed, fingering you through your orgasm, before he slowed down, running his fingers through your folds softly as you slumped onto the bed.

“You ok?” he asked when your eyes drifted to him, half lidded and barely focussed.

All you could do was nod, smiling dopily at him.

Derek smirked at your dorkiness, climbing to lie beside you in the bed.

“You wanna carry on? Or rest?”

“Hmm”.

You snuggled into his bare chest, shutting your eyes and wrapping your arms around him.

“I’m guessing you wanna rest”, he chuckled, kissing your forehead before wrapping his own arms around you.

“Oh fuck fuck! Right there daddy! Fuck me right there!”

Derek pounded into your pussy, his pelvis slamming into you with each thrust, his grip tight in your hair.

“You like this alpha daddy dick? Like the way I fuck you? Like the way I fuck your pussy?”

“Yes, daddy! Yes, alpha!”

You jerked your hips up to match his thrusts, to get him deeper inside your pussy, but his grip was too tight.

“I didn’t say you could do that, did I, beta?”

You shook your head, biting your lip, knowing you were going to get ‘punished’ for not following his rules.

“Turn around”.

He eased his cock out of your pussy, watching you get onto your hands and knees on the bed, your ass waving in the air.

“You teasing me? You think you can tease me after not listening?”

“No, alpha. I promise. That wasn’t what I was doing”.

You loved playing this game. Playing the obedient, innocent beta.

“I don’t believe you. I think you need to be punished. You want that? Want me to punish my beta’s pussy?”

You nodded desperately, eager to feel the burn of his cock inside your asshole.

“Good girl. Gonna take alpha daddy’s cock so well, won’t you?”

He leaned down, his cock brushing against your pussy as he stuck his chest to your back, kissing your neck softly.

“Mmmm…smell like me. My beta”.

You loved how possessive he was over you, even going as far as to call your pussy ‘Derek’s pussy’, claiming it belonged to him, seeing as you were his beta. And as his beta, you automatically belonged to him.

You knew it wasn’t in a controlling way though. He just needed to know that you were all in with him, and when you willingly let him call you his, it confirmed that you wanted to be with him. That you wanted him to be yours too.

He began trailing kisses down your neck, kissing your shoulder bones before going down, his lips never leaving your body.

You felt him get closer and closer to the point where you so desperately needed him to reach, until he gave the butt plug a small tap.

The vibrations were so much more intense than if they’d been at your pussy, making you jump slightly.

Derek chuckled, kissing the base of the toy, before gripping it and twirling it inside you.

“You know what happens if you don’t listen, beta. You ready for me?”

You nodded into the pillow, knowing you’re screams would be loud enough to wake up the entire building, if anyone else lived there.

He pulled the butt plug out of your ass, watching your hole gape, before throwing the toy onto the floor.

He pumped his cock a few times, before lining himself up and slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscles as they stretched for him.

You moaned, feeling so full with Derek, loving the burn he gave, until he bottomed out completely.

You rested there for a minute, needing to adjust to his girth and get ready for the pain and pleasure that was to come.

“Fuck my ass, alpha”, you pleaded once you’d gotten used to his cock inside your ass.

Derek simply growled, pulling out, before slamming back in with full force.

He kept up a rough pace, knowing you loved when he fucked you fast and hard.

His fisted a hand in your hair, yanking your head back, leaning down onto you.

“Want me to mark you up? Want me to make sure everyone knows you’re mine?”

“Yes alpha! All yours daddy! This pussy belongs to you”.

He hummed, happy with your answer, licking your neck, before sinking his fangs into you.

Your orgasm washed over you instantly at the feeling of his cock in your ass and his teeth in your neck.

You screamed louder than anyone could imagine, biting into Derek’s arm to muffle the sound, as your ass tightened around Derek’s cock.

He thrusts got sloppier and slower, before he stilled, breathing into your neck as he came deep inside you.

You both lay there for a minute, coming down from your highs, before retracting your fangs and watching each other heal.

“So, that was-”

You chuckled, getting off the bed and picking up his t-shirt.

“It was amazing. As always”.

He nodded, lying on his stomach as he watched you slip into his shirt.

You looked so perfect. Your hair was a mess, but it still flowed like silk.

Your body was practically shapeless in his huge t-shirt, but you still looked like the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

You had a post orgasmic glow to you, your cheeks flushed, the smile brightening the entire room.

“Come here”, he said softly, reaching out his arms to you like a child.

You giggled at how adorable he looked right now. So much different to the tough alpha image he portrayed in front of everyone else.

But with you, he could be real. With you, he didn’t have to be too strong or too tough. He could be more vulnerable, because he knew you’d never take advantage of that.

He knew that even if he was your alpha, he could count on you to keep him safe. To keep his heart safe.

“What do you want, moron?”

He said nothing, waiting for you to fall into his arms.

You rolled your eyes, walking forward and intertwining your hands.

“Yes?”

“I love you”.

You smiled softly at him, a heat rising on your cheeks.

Leaning forward, you kissed his cheek softly.

“I know you do. And I do too”.

Derek would never tire of hearing you say that.

Just knowing that he was enough for you warmed his heart.

You stared into each other’s eyes, before Derek broke the silence.

“Time for training”.

“Derek!”

You smacked his chest hard, making him burst into a fit of laughter, before he pulled you into his arms and began tickling you, kissing you all over your face sloppily.

The entire building was filled with yours and Derek’s laughter and joy, as it had been for the past few months, and would be for a long time.


End file.
